YGO EQG - Episode 033
"Scales of Ice" is the 33rd episode/chapter of the series. Flash gets his duel points stolen by three familiar bullies. Cold decides to duel against them for the points. Featured Duel: Cold Steel vs. Garble, Clump and Fume They are playing on the Action Field "Crossover". Turn 1: Fume Fume draws. He then Normal Summons "Breakaway Dragon" (1900/900) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Cold Cold draws. Since "Fume controls a monster and Cold doesn't, he Special Summons "Frozen Heart Knight" (1700/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Frozen Heart Statue Söder" (900/700) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 4 "Frozen Heart Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Frozen Heart Statue Söder" in order to Synchro Summon "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin" (2500/2200) in Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin" attacks and destroys "Breakaway Dragon" (Fume 4000 > 3400). Fume activates his face-down "Dragon's Shedding" to Special Summon "Hunter Dragon" (1700/100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Sets three cards. Turn 3: Clump Clump draws. He then Tributes "Hunter Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Carnivore Dragon" (2500/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Carnivore Dragon" to have all three of them send one Dragon-Type monster from their hand to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Carnivore Dragon" by 500 for each one until the End Phase ("Carnivore Dragon": 2500 > 4000/1000). "Carnivore Dragon" attacks "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin", but Cold activates his face-down "Synchro Out" to negate the attack, return "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin" to his Extra Deck and revive "Frozen Heart Knight" (1700/1500) and "Frozen Heart Statue Söder" (900/700) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Cold Cold draws. He then Tributes "Frozen Heart Knight" and "Frozen Heart Statue Söder" in order to Tribute Summon "Frozen Heart Golem" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Golem" attacks and destroys "Carnivore Dragon" (Clump 4000 > 3700). Turn 5: Garble Garble draws. He then activates "Dragon's Ressurection" to allow all three of them to pay 1000 Life Points (Garble 4000 > 3000; Fume 3400 > 2400: Clump 3700 > 2700) and Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from their Graveyard. They each Special Summon a "Violent Rage Dragon" (3000/3000 each) in Attack Position. He then activates the effects of all three to destroy three cards Cold controls; "Frozen Heart Golem" and Cold's two face-downs are destroyed. One "Violent Rage Dragon" attacks Cold directly, but Cold finds and activates the Action Card "Emergency Defence" to negate the attack and Special Summon "Frozen Heart Enchantress" (800/1600) and "Frozen Heart Gardna" (800/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. The other two "Violent Rage Dragons" attack and destroy "Enchantress" and "Gardna". Turn 6: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Icicle Crash" to banish all of the monsters in his Graveyard and add five cards from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Mane of the Frozen Moon" (Left 1) and "Sol of the Frozen Sun" (Right 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons two copies of "Frozen Heart Magician" (2000/1000) and "Frozen Heart Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Frozen Heart Dragon" to Tribute his two other monsters, double its ATK until the End Phase ("Frozen Heart Dragon": 3000 > 6000/2500) and allow it to attack all monsters his opponent controls. "Frozen Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys all three "Violent Rage Dragons" (Fume 2400 > 0; Clump 2700 > 0; Garble 3000 > 0). Trivia *As of this episode and onward, "Frozen Heart Dragon" is Cold's ace monster.